THE AWESOMENESS OF ONE-SHOTS
by cXrASSASSIN13
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots involving your characters. READ REQUIREMENTS AND STUFF ON THE INSIDE! theres no category for awesomeness! whats up with that?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Sorry, your amazing writer (ME!) accidentally disappeared for a bit for some unknown reasons. (I LOVE SUPERHUSBANDS! BEST SHIPPING EVER!) Ok, so this new series is just a bunch of one-shots of YOUR characters as well as the ninja. Every...(monday? Wednesday? Tell me when I should begin) I will be posting a chapter of a one-shot involving anyone you want. So send me your characters or just tell me what mood your in. (e.x. **_**_lava shipping, coleXzane,zaneXkai, jayXzane e.t.c.)_**

**_Here are some requirements for a character:_**

**_Name (of course):_**

**_gender:_**

**_personality:_**

**_description (hair color, eye color, clothes e.t.c.):_**

**_crush (can be another OC or something):_**

**_history of your character:_**

**_(optional)_**

**_ninja: yes/no_**

**_color:_**

**_pet?:_**

**_WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE ONEE-SHOT INVOLVING YOUR CHARACTER!(can leave blank if you want me to make it up):_**

**_If you want to see a ninja pairing just comment and tell me what you want it to be like._**

**_COMMENT! SEND ME SOMETHING AWESOME! LUVS YOU ALL!_**

**_P.S. SONG OF THE WEEK! Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC (i'm going to a song of the week everyday!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, this has got to be a record. 21 reviews and 3 PM's all in, like, 2 days?! Wow, people are awesome! Anyways, I read all of the characters names, and i gotta say, you people are really creative! So, I thought I would start writing officially on Sundays at 8:00 (central time U.S.A.)so that some people can read it in the morning on monday and some people can read it before going to bed or something. Anyways, since there are a total of 24 reviews, that means 24 chapters! Thats insane. Anyways, this chapter is of my OC Ryder(who people should probably know). She's a freaking assassin. YAY! ENJOY**_

I was sitting on the railing of the bounty, my feet dangling over the edge. This was a life or death moment, where one ddecides if they want to die or not. Just one push and my life will be over.

Just one decision.

The dreams. They keep coming back. The peoples faces, stretched and screaming with terror as the water consuelmes them, or their beloved pet attacks and kills them. When the light fades from ttheir eyes, as they think, "what did I do to deserve this?"

One decision.

Dealing with the mess afterwards. The newsreporters saying that a freak accident happened, that the president of the 'corporal industries' has died. My dad. Dying at the hands of his own daughter.

One moment.

That one moment, where the rush happens and everything is highlighted. Adrenaline, as the power consumes you. One moment of triumph, until it all comes crashing down around you. When you realize,"Oh my God, I just killed Aa human being."

The wieght of the world on your shoulders.

"Hey Ryder. The guys and I are playing the new fist to face game. Wanna join?"

The voice. Coming from that one person who thinks I'm redeemable. Who thinks I'm beautiful, special and perfect. The one pperson that keeps me from jumping.

"Sure Cole. Be right there." I reply as I swing my legs back over and race back to the door. I stand on my tip toes aand kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and swoops me up and carries me to the other room.

"You're amazing." He whispers iinto my ear. I smile and dont rreply.

That one moment.

Where everything seems bad.

But you find that special someone, who makes you smile.

And you think,

The world is a beautiful place.

**Song of the Week: One More Night by Maroon 5 (Im doing a song of the week every week)**

******_Anyways, review and favorite and all that jazz! Keep sending me story requests and characters! They will all eventually be posted up! I may do a surprise post once in a while. Just to keep you guys entertained. Also, all the ninjago authors should get together and write one epic series, like the 21 clues book series thing. Wouldn't that be awesome?! I actually haven't read 21 clues book series thing, but I think that a bunch of different authors contribute to each book. THAT WOULD BE EPIC THOUGH!_**


	3. shout-out EXPECT NEW CHAPTER(s?) SOON

hey everyone, sorry but i wanted to give a shout-out to a youtube video made by my friend spammessages222 made on her youtube channel k312345. CUZ SHE GIVES A SHOUTOUT TO ME AND ANOTHER STORY. Anyways, new chapters up soon (ESPECIALLY FOR THE ONE-SHOTS!) and check out a youtube vid.

NEW UPDATE SOON! BE AWARZ!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE THREE WEEKS! BUT GUESS WHAT! I WAS BANNED FROM FANFICTION! NOT BY THE PEOPLE WHO OWN IT, BUT I HAD AN "INTERVENTION". TOTALLY UNFAIR. MY FRIENDS MADE A BET AGAINST ME THAT I WOULDNT BE ABLE TO LAST 2 WEEKS WITHOUT FANFICITON! CAN YOU BELIEVE THE NERVE! I MISSED SO MUCH SUPERHUSBANDS AND LAVASHIPPING AND FROSTIRON AND CLINTASHA! I'M GOING CRAZZZZZY! Ok, calm. Here's the deal, since i missed a lot of updates, you get one chapter today, one tomorrow and maybe two on sunday. CUZ IM SO SORRY! Anyways, let me start out this one-shot about my banishment. I'M USING A CHARACTER THAT WAS PMed TO ME!

Stuff in ( ) equals thoughts.

_**(KAI'S P.O.V.)**_

The rapid clicking of computer keys filled the otherwise quiet ship. Somehow, Hart got the computer up and running again. Dang.

"Hart, you've got to stop. You've been up and at the virus for almost three whole days. Did you even sleep?" I ask her incredulously. She stops whatever she was typing and looks up at me.

"Wow, really? It's been three days? Damn. And no, did not have enough time for sleeping. Kai, there's a virus out there that's ruining my life! I need to fix it or Tumb-" She stops mid-sentence, a blush slowly forming on her pale cheeks. Her dark hair covers her face, but I can still see her eyes twitching from the lack of sleep. She blinks rapidly and turns back around.

"I'll be done soon." She mumbles, and I take that as my cue to leave. But I totally ignore it.

"Tumb? What the heck is that?" I ask, creeping up behind her to see if i could get a glimpse. She quickly shuts down the computer and turns to look at me, blue eyes burning.

"Nevermind." She says threateningly.

"What is it?"

"I don't care if you're my boyfriend, I WILL SMACK YOU." She says.I quickly back off. (not that I was scared! ~.~)

A sudden realization hits me.

"You mean tumblr?" I say, completley shocked that she has been working on a virus for a wacked out website. (WHO IN THERE RIGHT MIND WOULD SHIP ME WITH COLE?!)

She whirls around and suddenly, I'm being pinned to a wall by MY OWN GIRLFRIEND!

"If you tell anyone about this, I will END YOU." She whispers to me. She lets me go and this time, I do run for my life.

*next day, same P.O.V.*

"Ok guys, we have to get Hart to stop with the whole virus thing! She's gone insane! She pinned me to a freakin wall!" I whisper franticly to the others over breakfast. Cole snickers and Jay full out LAUGHs at me!

"Dude, our own fire ninja got bested by his own girlfriend! QUICK! TO FACEBOOK!" Cole yells dramiticlly and starts laughing along with Jay.

"What is this Facebook?" Zane asks us. We all turn to each other.

"A thing for another day." Cole, Jay and I all agree.

"Zane! How can we help Hart get over Tumblr?" I ask Zane and Cole visibly shudders. I can already tell what he's thinking.

"My scanners show that she is pushing her body past it's limit, so if we can somehow get her to fall asleep, we can 'kidnap' her and put her in her own room and try and weed Hart off of Tumblr." Zane reply's, his eyes bright blue from the scanners.

"Ok, we've got a plan. Now how to start it." I reply.

"Just use the smoke bomb thing Jay's been making." Cole pipes up. Jay turns beet red and elbows Cole in the stomach.

"Cole! That was for a different time and place!" Jay whispers frantically. Cole pales and reply's "oh yeah."

I stare at the two of them for a moment before ultimately deciding not to question there weird conversations.

**Hart's room, Same p.o.v.**

We stealthily sneaked up, worming our way towards Hart's room. The darkness was almost suffocating and the only available light was from the computer screen in Hart's room. The clicking of keys could be heard throughout the hallway. Cole points at me and Jay. The plan is now in motion.

**same place, Hart's p.o.v.**

"Only a few more minutes.." I mumble to myself. That's all I needed, just that one last space of time. But nooooo! The guys just had to do a sneak up plan of attack. I was so close to completely virus-proofing Tumblr!

"Attack!" Someone yells from behind me. I quickly spin around in my chair, just in time to see MY BOYFRIEND lunging at me out from the darkness. I know, I was sorta mean to him too, but I am so tired!

Anyways, Kai quickly ties me to my chair while Jay shuts DOWN the computer! My work wasn't saved yet! I scream and lunge up at Kai.

"Wow, she's feisty." I hear Jay mumble, but I'm too focused on getting this damn rope off. I slash at it with my dagger and the ropes fall to the floor. I guess I must've looked really insane and scary, because all of the guys were slowly backing up, fear evident in their eyes. I turn and stalk towards Jay.

"You shut off my computer Jay. You know what just happened there?" I ask him threateningly. Jay cowers and quickly shakes his head.

"MY 3 DAYS OF WORK DIDN'T SAVE. JAY IMMA KILL YOU!" I scream and lung out at him.

The rest of the fight was a blur to me. In the end, though, I come out on top with the guys hiding in their respective rooms. I laugh insanely (or tiredly) and go back to my precious computer. Hey my work was completely saved. How about that.

**day later Kai's p.o.v.**

I walk back into Hart's room, only to find her sprawled on the floor. My only thought was 'ohmygodmygirlfriendisdead!' when I lunge over the bed and the inconviniantly placed chair. I manage to trip over the top of the bed and land in a heap on the chair, which leads to the chair topilling over and hitting myself on the head on the side of the desk. Hart's eyes immediatly snap open and she springs up to action. She takes one look at me sprawled out on the floor, before bursting into uncontrollable giggles.

"Kai! What the heck happened here!" She pants out in between fits of laughter.

"Yeah go ahead and laugh. I thought you were somehow dead Hart! You were lying on the floor for Christ's sake!" I say, staring up at her from the trashcan. (Yes i landed in a trash can)

"Yeah, well I'm not. I'm the master of streaming Kai. I would've set off the alarms or the 'assassin' would have managed to set off some sort of alarm." Hart says, before helping me up. She kisses me on the forehead before holding me tightly. I relax and sink into her hold.

"Sorry for my behavior this week. I have an unhealthy obsession with Tumblr as well as Fanfiction. I need them to survive Kai!" She whispers in my ear. I don't know what to say to that, so I say nothing. (duh)

A sudden relization hits me. "You don't ship me with Cole or anyone, do you?" I ask her. I catch her blushing before she turns away and replied, "of course not!"

"You do, don't you!" I say, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"Fine, I do! You people would make a cute gay couple!" She says defensivley. I groan in responce and shut my eyes. I could punch Cole in the face right now.

_**Like it, love it or hate it? Anyways, First real chapter for the first time in, what, four weeks? two? I don't know! Anyways, I have a lot of characters and not enough story requests. So send some in for me peeps! Character submission closed for now, unless you have a character and a good plot line. THANKS PEOPLE, BYE!**_

Song of the week: Holiday by Green Day or Gangnam Style by PSY_**  
**_

Movie of the Week: MARVEL'S THE AVENGERS

Shoutout to: ARAAW, Deadly-Ace-of-Spades, Hereandnow102, PowerinPink, biolaj1998, emeraldgal, lightfeather5632, puppy-anime-luvr Thanks for following and favoring! Also, thanks to all of the many people who reviewed! Love you all!

**You can choose the story for next week by commenting and saying which one you want. **

**1) Look in the comments**

**2) Read all of the submissions**

**3) Comment and say which one you want to see.**

**THANKS BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**OMG LAVA SHIPPING TIME! IDK I WANTED TO WRITE THIS FOR SUPERHUSBANDS BUT NO! I DECIDED LAVA-SHIPPING WAS WAY BETTER YOU KNOW? ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**_

_**(Kai's p.o.v.)**_

It was just supposed to be another party! Not some wacked out mosh pit. But no, just my luck, our whole team had to get wild and start a gigantic mosh pit.

Five hours before this crazy party started, my boyfriend and I were getting ready. And I mean it when I say MY. Meaning he's mine. Let's just clear that little thing up.

"Kai. Really. You bought me a light blue suit. Really." Cole says, stepping out of the bathroom, deadpanning.

"No. Nya bought it. I had nothing to do with this!" I say to him, slowly backing away. I really didn't want to deal with an angry earth ninja. I adjusted my red bow-tie and spun around a bit.

"Hey, you like it?" I ask Cole, really hoping he did. I totally wasn't secretly screaming inside my head. If he said no I might die. Wait, what?

Cole smirks at my question and walks over to me.

" I absolutly love it." He whispers in my ear, which totally doesn't send shivers down my spine. No, not at all. I lean down for a kiss, only to end up kissing air.  
"I'm going to see how the rest of the guys are doing." Cole says from somewhere behind me. I turn, only to see Cole disappearing behind the door. I sighed and sat down on our comfy queen-sized bed.

Looking back at that little moment in time, I realized now why I had that quirky feeling like that night was going to end up pretty badly.

_**CONTINUED!**_

_**IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, EMAIL ME AT cxrassassin13 **_

_**i will post the new chapter somewhere between 1 and 2 hours. LOOK OUT!**_

_**song of the hour: 'Yeah Yeah' by Willy Moon**_

_**movie of the day: "ParaNorman"**_

_**show of the week: "Go On" with Mathew Perry on NBC**_

_**IF YOU WANT A SHOUTOUT OF ONE OF YOUR STORIES, EMAIL OR PM ME. If you want your work to make one chapter of this, email me the document! **_

_**KEEP THE CRAZY**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cont.**_

(At the party, Banquet Hall in Ninjago City)

The act of jealousy has it's quirky moments.

*Kai's p.o.v.*

I leave Cole alone for one minute. ONE minute. When I come back, a blonde girl is practically hanging off him. Sure, Cole's charming, gentlemanly, nice and a great conversationist, but really does everyone have to adore him? The answer, I guess, was yes. So as I'm watching the whole scene unfurl, Jay was sneaking up behind me. Now, the next part wasn't really my fault. I mean, If you were just standing there you know, and someone randomly comes up behind you, what would you do? Anyways, Jay's sneaking up behind me while I'm watching this blond girl flirt with MY boyfriend. I move a fraction of an inch, and all of a sudden, I hear a crash behind me. When I look behind me, I see jay sitting in a puddle of margaritas and the waiter sputtering at him, beet red. The whole place goes quiet before somewhere, a guy yells "HEY EVERYONE! MOSH PIT!" and 'Gangnam Style' comes on. Everyone starts doing that crazy dance move and I'm lost in the mosh pit.

Imagine the best bat mitzvah/bar mitzvah you've ever been to, or the best party you've ever been to in your whole entire life. Imagine all of the guests piled inside a giant sphere that just barely fits everyone. Now imagine the amount of guests quadrupled and the area of the sphere doubled. That's what it feels like being in a mosh pit. But that's just if everyone was standing around. If everyone was dancing inside that confined space, you could just imagine all of the crazyness in the mosh pit. And the noise! It's overwhelming!

I struggle to try and walk over to where Cole and the blondie are. I can barely make out their forms in the epic swarm of bodies. I feel like I'm being suffocated and I'm actually thinking that I might die of suffocation.

"Kai?" I hear a voice say before I'm pulled out of the mosh pit. I look up and see my savior. Cole!

I promptly kiss him, right in front of the girl. She must be stupid or something, because that girl does NOT GO AWAY! She just stares at us, dumfounded. I break off and glare at her.

"Mine." I say, and drag Cole off towards another secluded area by his tie. I see her try and snatch him back. Now that's going to far. Before I could think through what I was about to do, I push her into the mosh pit, where I could hear her yelps of terror. Yeah, no mosh pits ever again. EVER.

"Kai! What the heck!" I hear Cole yell behind me. I turn around and glare at him.

"She was practically falling all over you! You're mine, Cole." I say to him. He looks at me, a little thrown off balance, before he promptly laughs IN MY FACE.

"Kai! That was my COUSIN!" He says through his laughter. Wow, now I'm totally embarrassed. I look at him meekly before he wraps me up in a hug.

"So your one of those jealous types." He says to me. I nod my head. What can I say? What's mine is mine.  
"Well, I guess i'm not all that offended by that." He says, laughing into my head.

"But I now deny you sex." He says, before letting go of me. I laugh at him, before the words sink in. _Cole. Denying. SEX? _I quickly sit up, only to see him laughing and running away from me. I sigh and sink back down into the barstool. I guess I deserved that. :(

**_If you have any ideas, PM me, comment or email me at cxrassassin13 !_**

**_if you:_**

**_PM- I might not read it for another 1 day after (the most urgent way to send me a request, but might not make it in)_**

**_Email: 12 hours after (Use to submit documents or pictures to me of a character, i'll update the picture of the story to go along with the chapter)_**

**_Comment- 17 hours after. (more likely to get into the story)_**

**_Everything depends on the urgency of the suggestion or how badly you want anything to be in the story!_**

**_Song of the hour; GANGNAM STYLE by PSY i hope i spelled it right_**

**_THIS ONE-SHOT WILL CONTINUE for like a couple more chapters._**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANYONE WANT TO ADOPT A STORY? THIS STORY NEEDS A LOT OF PERSONAL CARE AND LOVE, WHICH I WAS NOT QUALIFIED TO GIVE IT. IT NEEDS A LOT OF PATIENCE AND HARD WORK! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO LOOK TO YOU TO FINISH IT! THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT OF STRESS TO HANDLE TO APPEASE EVERYONE, BUT IF YOU CAN DO IT THEN PM ME OR EMAIL ME! **

****To everyone else who doesn't want to submit their "resumes": I'm utterly and completely sorry I could not handle this "story." The **_Awesomness of Oneshots_**is a great thing, but I'm letting go. I need to give this to someone more trustworthy and organized so that the people who submitted characters can be happy! I'm really sorry to every one of those people who submitted, and I should've done more! But...I'm handing off the torch and letting someone else take it.

I'm continuing with "Earth Ninja Disaster?" and I'm starting up "Assassins and Thieves" again. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME YET! OR MY STORIES!

Again, I apologize. Whoever wants to take over this story, email or PM me and I'll set you up! I'm giving this 3 months before I delete the whole story. Whoever wants it can have it and if nobody wants it...bye-bye baby!

With all the Love

-ASSASSIN


End file.
